guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Quest Mode
Quest Mode is a new gameplay mode in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. The mode consists of eight warriors gaining powers to rescue the Demi-God of Rock after he was imprisoned by the Scourge of Rock. Each character chapter has a number of songs that match the genre of the character, and 3 other characters (a singer, a drummer, and a bassist) whom fit the character; for example, Johnny Napalm is a punk-rocker, so his band mates are also punk-rockers. For each chapter the player has to collect a certain number of power stars before the character changes into their warrior ego, and their band mates take on similar appearances. For example, Austin Tejas transforms into a headless horseman and his band mates then resemble ghosts, and Casey Lynch transforms into a snake-woman and her band mates then don reptile costumes. Each character also has an ability to help collect power stars. Once they have transformed into their warrior forms, their abilities are upgraded to "+" state, wherein the effects of the power are boosted. Quest Mode can be played solo, or with band play. However, since, song list is arranged by difficulty for the guitar, the difficulty for the other instruments won't remain consistent. Domination After completing the game and unlocking the Demi-God of Rock, the player is all-powerful, and has all powers combined. Domination is where, with all powers, the power collects all 40 stars in every song. Chapters dominated glow with fire. Domination can be done on any difficulty. Character Chapters Johnny Napalm Power: Speed Freak Effect: Double points (2x multiplier) minimum; 2 stars can be earned by keeping the multiplier higher than triple (3x) Speed Freak+: Mulitplier now takes 5 notes to advance rather than 10; 5 stars can now be earned by keeping a 3x multiplier rather than 2 stars 35 Stars to Transform, 320 Stars to Dominate *What Do I Get? *We're Not Gonna Take It *Cherry Bomb *Self Esteem *Motivation *Re-Ignition (Live) *Black Rain *Theme from Spiderman (Encore Song) Echo Tesla Power: Star Power Generator Effect: 10 note streaks generate 5% of the maximum star power. Star Power Generator+: 10 note streaks now generate 10% of maximum star power rather than 5% 27 Stars to transform, 400 Stars to Dominate *Bleed It Out *Tick Tick Boom *Get Free *Machinehead *I Know What I Am *Again *Lasso *Slow Hands *Wish *Uprising (Encore Song) Judy Nails Power: Crowd Hyper Effect: Rock meter starts in the green; overflowing the rock meter will earn the player up to 2 stars. Crowd Hyper+: Rock meter starts at the maximum; overflowing the rock meter will earn the player up to 5 stars rather than 2. 45 Stars to Transform, 400 Stars to Dominate *Bohemian Rhapsody *Seven Nation Army *Fascination Street *Losing My Religion *Tones of Home *No Way Back *Graduate *Interstate Love Song *How You Remind Me *Been Caught Stealing (Encore Song) Austin Tejas Power: Star Power Amplifier Effect: Completing a star combo and earning star power grants 50% of maximum star power rather than 25%. Star Power Amplifier+: Completing a star combo and earning star power fills the star power gauge to 100%. 27 Stars to Transform, 400 Stars to Dominate *Lunatic Fringe *Fortunate Son *Listen To Her Heart *Stray Cat Blues *Burnin' for You *Free Ride *Cryin' *Money for Nothing *Rockin' In The Free World *Children of the Grave (Encore Song) Legendary Guitar Stage *2112 (Pt. 1 - Overture) *2112 (Pt. 2 - The Temples Of Syrinx) *2112 (Pt. 3 - 2112 - Discovery *2112 (Pt. 4 - Presentation) *2112 (Pt. 5 - Oracle: The Dream) *2112 (Pt. 6 - Soliloquy) *2112 (Pt. 7 - Grand Finale) Pandora Power: Star Power Nova Effect: Star power now triples a multiplier (3x) rather than doubling it (2x). Star Power Nova+: Star power now sextuples a multiplier (6x). 24 Stars to Transform, 360 Stars to Dominate *Suffocated *I'm Not Okay (I Promise) *There's No Secrets This Year *Dance, Dance *It's Only Another Parsec... *The Feel Good Drag *The Outsider *Savior *Bodies (Encore Song) Lars Umlaut Power: Multiplier Extender Effect: Maximum multiplier is raised to quintuple points (5x) rather than quadruple points (4x). Multiplier Extender+: Maximum multiplier increases to 6x 27 Stars to Transform, 400 Stars to Dominate *Waidmanns Heil *I'm Broken *Dancing Through Sunday *Hard to See *Bloodlines *Ravenous *Psychosocial *Ties That Bind *Calling *Paranoid (Live) (Encore Song) Casey Lynch Power: Streak Guardian Effect: The player's note streak is protected by a shield, meaning his/her note streak and multiplier won't reset if he/she overstrums or misses a note while the shield is up, and, as the player hits notes, the shield recharges; maintaining high multipliers will grant up to 2 stars. Streak Guardian+: The player is given a maximum of 2 shields rather than 1; maintaining high multipliers now grants up to 5 stars. 24 Stars to Transform, 360 Stars to Dominate *Love Gun *No More Mr. Nice Guy *Sharp Dressed Man (Live) *Scumbag Blues *Feels Like The First Time *Aqualung *Move It On Over (Live) *Call Me the Breeze (Live) *Renegade (Encore Song) Axel Steel Power: Resurrector Effect: The player gains up to 2 Ankhs as he/she plays which will revive him/her at the current point in the song with the rock meter in the yellow. Resurrector+: The maximum number of Ankhs is increased to 5; if any Ankhs are left over at the end of a song, those Ankhs are converted into stars. 40 Stars to Transform, 360 Stars to Dominate *Pour Some Sugar on Me *Jet City Woman *Ghost *Unskinny Bop *Modern Day Cowboy *(You Can Still) Rock in America *Burn *Indians *Bat Country (Encore Song) The Final Battle *Holy Wars… The Punishment Due *This Day We Fight *Sudden Death Demigod of Rock Power: All-Powerful Effect: All 8 above powers at once. 440 Stars to Dominate *Setting Fire To Sleeping Giants *Speeding *Fury of the Storm *Nemesis *Deadfall *If You Want Peace... Prepare for War *Chemical Warfare *Black Widow Of La Porte Category:Game Modes